Ice Cream Parlor
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Zexal AU where Shark and Yuma work together in an ice cream parlor /loads of fluff and sharkbait 4


Groaning a bit too dramatically and looking down at his dorky outfit, Shark casted Yuma what had to be the hundredth bitter look that evening.

Oh, let's go out for ice cream after our duel Shark! If I beat you, you have to go! Hmph…not like he wanted to go out with him or anything, what gave you that idea?! Yuma had somehow managed to break the ice machine or something?

He wasn't too sure what it was, but here they BOTH were stuck working it off. Hmph…spending his evenings alone with Yuma…that…how annoying, yeah. Wishing he could take off the pinstripped aprn with matching cap, Shark leaned against the counter wearily, starring up at the clock.

Yuma was talking to Kotori and that…cat girl? Cat-something. Catherine? Ah well, either way, he was jabbering away at them about 'how cool it was' to work here. He didn't even do that much working. Just hung around and chatted the ears off everyone.

Not that there really was much to do, and given it was an ice cream parlor, the customers weren't too bad. Especially in the evenings. No whiny little brats or anything, just lots and lots of girls. Most of them wanted to see them working for some reason?

Kaito came around to bother them as well a lot. Tch, ass. He'd hang around chatting with Astral (that was actually pretty funny, seeing the look on peoples faces as Kaito blabbed about some sciency shit to himself) for most of the time, casting Shark a few knowing looks every once in a while.

He'd then nudge him, gesture to Yuma, and say something like, "have fun" or "enjoying yourself?" Dammit, he could get really annoying. What fun was there spending all night virtually alone with Yuma…at least he could see Astral now. He could talk tactics with him and at least get something of an intelligent conversation.

Watching as the two girls left (finally), Shark grumbled slightly to himself and went over to ask Yuma if he wanted to sweep the floors or wipe the tables. Yuma grinned at him as usual and took his usual job wiping down the counters. Shark didn't like the idea of cleaning up after other people, and at least with brooming it was quick. He asked Yuma every night, and Yuma always gave him the same answer. A quiet little routine, but it was kind of nice.

"Want to grab a few scoops before we head out?" Yuma asked, tossing the rag into the sink.

"Aren't you sick of ice cream after all day?" he sighed, grabbing two cones anyways. Their boss was a fairly okay woman. She told them to eat whatever they wanted, and if any customers gave them too much gief to call her right away. Kind of babied them to be honest, but it was…well just a little bit nice. Yuma took his customary rocky road and leaned slightly against Shark's shoulder as they made their way to lock up shop. Not really thinking much about what he was doing, Shark placed an arm around the other in responce, leaving his fingers to barely linger on his shoulders.

"Heh, heh, wanna' lick?" Yuma offered, moving closer into Shark's embrace to quite literally shove the cone in his face.

"I'll take a bite, thanks," he smirked, crunching down on the cool treat. It was nice to relax after a couple hours shift. They'd finish up eating in the parking lot, and Shark would drive Yuma home. Though Yuma spent a great deal talking, Shark really didn't mind listening. That was an understatement acutally…it was the highlight of his day.

It was nothing too serious, but nothing too light for him to think the other was just pitying him. Yuma seemed to really enjoy the time they spent together, and so did Shark. A few touches here and there didn't hurt…and well…he enjoyed them.

"SHARK WE NEED TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW." Yuma gasped, freezing in place.

"I…uh, why? Forget something?" shaken from the change in mood, Shark looked down towards Yuma in mild confusion.

He had never seem him look this serious in a while…what could be bothering him…

"It's Astral!"

"…did you lose you key? …again?" he sided, hoping Astral had some way of locating it. Heh, ten bucks said it was in Yuma's ice cream somehow.

"No, no! Come on! We have to go!" he jumped, gripping Shark's wrist and dragging him back to shop in a flurry.

Not used to seeing Yuma so serious, Shark tagged along willing, just to make sure the idiot didn't hurt himself. Heh, like Rio said, ending up in the hospital was his thing, thank you very much.

Releasing Shark and giving him a look of utmost intensity, Yuma sprung out his duel disk and faced him.

"You want to duel here?" Shark questioned, already reading himself. Hey more time with Yuma—whoah, wait no. No, he just never said no to a duel!

"Yes! I need to do Zexal with Astral!"

"Did you see a Barian or—"

"No, no! HE NEEDS TO TRY ALL THE FLAVOURS, AND ALL THE DIFFERENT COMBINATIONS! COME ON SHARK!" Yuma gaped, as if Shark was missing the most obvious point in the universe.

"Yuma are you fucking—all the different combinations?! They're all the same!"

"No they're not! And if you beat me in this duel, we'll—"

"No, last time you said that we got stuck here!"

"Scared, are you?" Yuma challenged, drawing his first card.

At this Shark couldn't help but roll his eyes at how childish this guy could get. Switching on his d-gazer, he couldn't help but wonder if throwing the match to spend more time with…

No, no that wasn't his style. Anyways, Yuma would be able to tell if he wasn't dueling to his fullest.

It wasn't long before Yuma and Astral pulled off their Zexal, and Shark set down his cards and tried not to laugh at how excited Zexal was acting.

"Chocolate first!" he began grinning, taking out a spoon from under the counter.

"…you're going to get us fired…" he couldn't help but laugh, leaning against the counter casually.

"Aw come on, shaakubingu! Let's eat together, come on!"

"You're going to be so sick in the morning…" he shrugged, joining the other to gorge himself. He'd give Rio a call later, and hopefully she wouldn't assume he was on a date or something.

Just hanging out, eating ice cream with some…friends. Friends, yeah.

Nothing like a date at all.


End file.
